


Unwritten laws

by vindoletta



Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infanticide, Not Beta Read, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: After all, she knew better than most that not all battles are fought in a battlefield.
Relationships: Tenten/Yamanaka Ino
Series: 2021 three sentence ficathon (Dreamwidth) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Unwritten laws

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 3 sentence fic-a-thon over at Dreamwidth: Naruto, Ino, lesbian
> 
> Also a fill for femslashficlets's Tarot prompt table: The Emperor - You're up against real power, so yield or suffer the consequences.

The ninja world measured strenght in the feats of men, recorded them for posterity, booasted their achievements as both bragging rights and intimidation tactic.

The clans measured strenght in numbers and secret techniques guarded with zeal, men taught to never have sex outside marriage, women kept safe in their houses as brood mares, and bastard children ruthlessly cut down.

Ino's skills, as essential as they were to Konoha, had never been the type to be flaunted or appreciated by those who only cared about brute strenght, nor was she interested in settling down with a husband and have his babies.

As she laid in her futon with Tenten's naked body pressed over her, she knew one day she'd have to fight against the powers hiding behind tradition. Tonight, however, she was simply going to enjoy her lover's calming presence and tender affections.

After all, she knew better than most that not all battles are fought in a battlefield.


End file.
